Xavier Mattern
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. |Alias = * Zave * Mattern |Title = * * * Quidditch Captain * Prefect |Signature = |Age =* (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'10 |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Meagan "Meg" Mattern (née Woods) (wife) † * Kimber Mattern (daughter) † * Kyle Mattern (son) † * Chase Mattern (son) * Peyton Daniels (former daughter-in-law) * Georgia Mattern-Daniels (granddaughter) * Autumn Mattern (née Lyndhurst) (daughter-in-law) * August Mattern (grandson) * Wednesday Mattern (granddaughter) * Carver Mattern (grandson) * Eden Mattern (granddaughter) * Blair Mattern (daughter) * Freyr Andrésson (son-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (grandson) * Derek Mattern (brother) * Summer Reynolds (née Mattern) (sister) * Casen Reynolds (brother-in-law) * Lucas Reynolds (nephew) * Ayana Reynolds (niece) * Winona-Jean Mattern (née Perry) (mother) † * Zachary "Zack" Mattern II (father) † * Melissa Mattern (née Weiss) (paternal grandmother) † * Zachary Mattern I (paternal grandfather) † * Sara Perry (née Webber) (maternal grandmother) † * Mark Perry (maternal grandfather) † |Boggart = an Ent |jukebox = |Riddikulus = The ent shrinks, becomes bright lime green, sprouts a violet and fucia frilly dress and starts doing the can-can. |Wand = , 11", unknown core |House = |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Wampus **Wampus Quidditch Team * Sweetwater All-Stars' (chaser, formerly 1973-1993) * American National Quidditch team (chaser, formerly 1974-1992) *Prewett Family (kept in touch) |job = * Quidditch Player ** Chaser (Sweetwater All-Stars', formerly 1973-1993) ** Chaser (American National Quidditch team, formerly 1974-1992) * Freelance Quidditch Commentator (as of 2001) * Manager of the Sweetwater All-Stars (as of 2005) |hideg = s}} Xavier Logan Mattern (born ) is a an , who was born in Sheridan, Wyoming to Winona-Jean and Zachary Mattern. Matter was a professional player, a famous one. He was famous for his stellar performance as a for the Sweetwater All-Stars and the American National Quidditch team. Through his (abnormally) long runs on both teams and his near unparalleled talent as a chaser he achieved a certain level of fame amongst worldwide. He had a long career with many moments of glory. He fist reached international attention scoring what was described as a "miracle goal" for the USA against the in during one of the semi-finals of the , though the match was ultimately lost to 560 to 600, after Madagascar's seeker caught the snitch. He scored a "heroic" goal against the Salt Lake City Sirens in for the Sweetwater All-Stars. Mattern retired completely from in April after a fire burnt down his apartment in killing his wife Meg Mattern, and two of their children Kimber and Kyle. His two younger children Chase and Blair, who were at a friend's house, survived. Mattern retired and left the public eye in order to avoid it and mourn in peace with his siblings, however, would not leave him alone. The coverage was non-stop, rumour filled and wholly inappropriate. By the time Aster Atwood-Prewett, a would have been teammate (had he not retired), died during the , which , in Mattern had a firm understanding of inappropriate media coverage of death. Noting the focus on the way the kid died and making him out like some icon. For one of the first times since , Xavier spoke out in public. Mattern made a statement about Aster, following some careful brushing up on Atwood-Prewett's history in the sport to make sure he remembered correctly. He created a long statement, that was enough for a whole article (albeit in the sports section) about Atwood-Prewett's is time in the Salem Salamanders, describing him as a "rare talent" whome he "wished he'd had the chance to meet". He also attended the funeral, and kept in touch with Silene Atwood-Prewett. Biography Trivia Etymology *''Xavier'' *''Logan'' *''Mattern'' References Category:Sweetwater All-Stars Category:American National Quidditch Team Category:Wampus Quidditch Team Category:Wampus House Category:Wampus Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:American Wizards Category:Ilvermory Alumni Category:Widowers Category:Chasers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Professional Chasers Category:Journalist Category:Quidditch Commentator Category:North American Cup Players Category:United States League Players Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Wampus Alumni Category:Wampus Prefect Category:Quidditch Managers Category:Mattern Family